In the Shadows of Love
by queen-of-sapphires
Summary: I was there when they carried the beautiful Joren out. Not-as a sightseer. During squire Please reviews please
1. A new life

Summary: Okay this is all about one quote in Squire where Yuki says, "I was there, when they carried the beautiful Joren out. Not—as a sightseer." (p 370 of my edition) So basically this tells of a relationship that Yuki had with him and why she could never really love Neal. Starts maybe a week after they arrive from the Yamani Islands.

Chapter 1

There was to be a ball held in honor of their arrival, and Ladies Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Hname noh Ajikuro, and Princess Shinkokami were shaking at the very thought. Though their friend Keladry of Mindelan had assured them that they would be accepted easily, this would be their debut into Tortallian society, it would all come down to this night.

The night was cold as the ladies entered in silk kimonos and a warm coat. They stood waiting to be announced to court, considering that they did not have time to meet an escort they would all be present together. Shinko tried desperately to calm the other ladies, but they dismissed her knowing that she would be accepted as the wife-to-be of Prince Roald, but the others would have to make a path of their own.

"Presenting to your royal highness' and the court of Tortall, the Yamani ladies: Princess Shinkokami, Lady Hname noh Ajikuro, and Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru," the herald announced as all heads turned to the stairs and the room went silent and all eyes were on them.

Later walking down the steps and greeting the monarchs would be a blur for all of the Ladies except Yukimi. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the most beautiful man she had ever seen, his long blond hair framing a pale face with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were attracted to him, though she turned her head as she realized she was staring his strong and fierce presence was felt.

Yukimi ate with Shinkokami, desperate to make her feel comfortable with Prince Roald. She was not at all ignored by the men, but instead they flocked to her, asking for just one dance and with that a chance to be hers. With each new partner she remembered the pale beautiful man; she envisioned looking into his blue eyes as he would twirl her around the floor, in their own separate world. Her job was to be polite and become accepted, and though she had completed this task she was not quite content.

It was quite late before the Yamini's decided to retire to their chambers, and they were not the first, couple's were leaving ready to sleep after an enjoyable night. As Yukimi was walking to the door she felt a tap on her shoulder. Slowly she turned to find the beautiful blond man standing before her.

"Hello, You are Yukimi noh Daiomoru, are you not? I am Squire Joren of Stone Mountain. Would you care to honor me with a dance?" Joren asked with a determination behind his piercing blue eyes.

"I would be honored. Please squire, call me Yuki," She replied evenly, it was years of using her Yamini mask that kept her from blushing.

They danced for what seemed like a long time, with few people left on the floor they were left feeling comfortably alone. They chatted occasionally about life in Tortall and in the Islands, but they left most time for silence. It was the silence that seemed to bring them closer.

As the song ended they said their polite thank yous and Joren offered, "Shall I escort you to your chamber? The palace is rather large and we wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you to find yourself lost."

"Please, I do not yet know my way around," She replied, silently praising the Yamini God's for such good fortune.

They walked in silence, and Yuki didn't even notice as he held her hand in his. It was comfortable and they clearly had a connection of some type. The trip to her chambers seemed shorter than it had before, and it wasn't long before she realized that they stood in front of her wooden door.

"Squire Joren thank you, your presence was greatly appreciated tonight. I was quite lonely before you arrived," Yuki stated genuinely.

"You honor me Yuki, but please call me Joren, a title such as Squire is unnecessary. I enjoyed myself and hope that you will agree to visit with me this weekend in the city," He replied.

"That would be wonderful."

They stood there staring at each other, and before either of them registered anything Yuki felt her mouth pressing against Joren's. It was gentle but fiercely passionate, and as she realized just what she was doing she became scared. She broke the kiss and turned away from him.

"Goodnight Joren," Yuki whispered as she opened her door, she rushed in shutting the door on him. It had been close, she had nearly lost control of all emotion.

Joren stood outside puzzled, Yuki's face showed nothing the whole night, but he had guessed she was interested. Just as he may have seen a glimpse of fear as she rushed away from his kiss. This girl was different and yet a lot like Kel, she trained with a glaive and was probably very good at it. He had always said that he did not like the idea of a Lady training with weapons, but he had known he didn't actually believe it. He just did not like Kel, but Yuki, now she was something different.

Yuki stood behind her door until she heard Joren's steps fade down the hall. She quickly undressed and prepared for sleep, thinking all the while of what the future days may hold. Tortall might not be quite as scary as she had once thought, friends were easy to find in this new land.

okay ya a bit cheesy, but who knows Joren could be different in a different situation. Everyone is capable of some human emotion. O well I know you guys may hate it but at least review about how much u hate it. Sorry its so short but this was just an intro

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. disappointment

Disclaimer- No not mine all Tamora Pierce's.

Okay so here's the next chapter even though you guys only gave me 3 reviews, thank you MEEPER, FanFictionFantom, and Chica Verde. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

The hard rapping on a wooden door woke Joren, it would be his servant. He cursed as he stepped onto the cold, hard floor. 'How dare these palace people wake me so early, It is Midwinter. I shall have to speak with father on him sending me a REAL servant,' Joren thought.

He opened the door only to find his knight master, Paxton of Nond (A/N is that right?). Shocked Joren stood open mouthed, the man had given him the week off. Remembering his manners just in time, Joren invited him in.

"I have just spoken with the King, we are leaving by noon to head north," Paxton stated, quite to the point.

"Milord, we are in the middle of the midwinter festival, why now? And how will we go through the pass, it is long been snowed shut," Joren protested.

"Do not be pert Joren, We shall leave when I say we leave. The pass is in fact snowed shut, so it's a good thing that we aren't going that way, we will travel first to the coast and from there we will take a ship north."

"My apologies Milord, I will be ready to leave by noon. Should you have me prepare any of your belongings?"

"That is quite alright, I had given you the week off and it is only fair that I should gather my belongings without you." With that the knight turned and walked from the room leaving Joren in his wake.

Moments passed before the reality of leaving had sunk in, it was Midwinter but a squire was to do as told without questioning. He would talk to Garvey, and his other friends at a more reasonable hour. With that he grudgingly gathered his clothing, armor, and other necessaries.

Ready for the day ahead he lounged in a chair thinking of the previous night's ball. His memory was on the edge of remembering what had made it just out of the ordinary, yet couldn't quite grasp the idea. Finally Joren gave up and left for the mess hall where he would hopefully find his friends.

Yuki

From living her whole life in the Yamini Palace, Yuki had learned to wake up before the sun. Though in Tortall this was not necessary, Yuki still arose to an orange sky so that she might practice glaive with Shinko, Haname, Kel, Kel's mother, the queen, and the others.

Memories of the last night flooded her, the ball, the beautiful blond Joren, the innocent kiss. As she dressed and headed to the courts, her head floated high in the clouds. Shinko had joined her and though Yuki still wore the typical Yamini mask her eyes betrayed her giving Shinko reason to worry.

"Yuki are you okay?" Shinko asked in a worried tone.

"What? Why? I'm fine." Yuki replied distantly.

"Did you enjoy the ball last night?" Shinko asked with a humorous glint in her eye, she had seen her friend be admired by many men and guessed that she had fallen for one of them.

"It was quite nice; I think I will like it in Tortall."

"Oh, and what is this sudden change of heart? Have you met someone?" Shinko was desperately trying to inch anything out of her friend.

Yuki brought her fan to cover her blushing cheeks and answered, "Maybe, He is Joren of Stone Mountain. Shinko, he is wonderful."

"I knew it!" Shinko screeched. Yuki was shocked by her friend's unusual openness, and in response shot her friend a reproaching glance.

"I no longer live in the Yamini Islands, I shall be like our friend Kel, a foreigner."

The Ladies found themselves at the practice courtyard, they were the last to arrive, and apologizing profusely they fell into pairs. Yuki found herself paired with Kel, she was a strong opponent though intense lifelong Yamini program she had gone through, Kel's skills were not quite at Yuki's level. Yuki's mind drifted off, thinking of Joren and their trip to the city this coming weekend.

Kel interrupted Yuki's thoughts as she said, "I cannot believe the nerve of Joren. Last night I left the ball with Neal, and when we reached my room I saw his message on my door: 'Go home wench, you may have passed the Big Exams, soon more tests will be headed your way. You'll be sorry you ever stayed. –Joren'. I had contemplated showing the note to Wyldon or Raoul, death threats certainly aren't contained in the Code of Chivalry, but he is just not worth it."

"Joren? Joren of Stone Mountain?" Yuki asked as her face had paled, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yes him, not many others receive my death threats."

"Ohh, I see."

"Why? I advise you stay well clear of him."

"Nothing, I guess I was just wondering."

Kel shrugged off Yuki's odd behavior, she never had understood her friend. Her problems were with Joren, she would question her friend at some other time. As quickly as the idea had come she had forgotten.

Yuki was sweating by the time their practice was finished; she had been forced to take Kel seriously after she had dumped Yuki on the floor. She joined her Yamani friends for breakfast and headed back to her chambers to exchange her sweat soaked garb for a more dignified look.

She sat, relaxing in a large armchair when she heard something being slipped under the door. Yuki picked up the envelope held shut with an elaborate blue seal. As she opened it a creased and folded letter fell out, clearly the writer had wondered whether to send it. The letter read:

_Yuki, _

_I am sorry, but I must delay our meeting this weekend till I return. Think of me often as I head up north, towards the border. Though I have only just met you and will anticipate my return so that we may know each other further. I shall write as often as possible. _

_Joren of Stone Mountain_

Disappointment fell over the Yamini quickly, she had been anticipating seeing him again. Soon she was reminded of Kel's words, was her friend right, he had seemed so kind and the letter had only proved it further. Maybe should would be able to gather a better opinion of him while he was gone. Though she would miss him and secretly wish he was in Tortall, this would help her.

The Yamini sunk into the warm water, letting her troubles drift away. Thinking of the man that rode west with his knight master to defend his country.

* * *

ya I know it moves a bit fast and Yuki's relationship with Joren is a bit to strong for only one meeting but o well. So please review! 


End file.
